mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WwwWario/IMPORTANT MOD INFO!!
Alright, so I see people are starting to make some mods for MKS - that's very cool! Now, I'd like to help a bit more, even though it's hard to explain, as I said in the video. Please favorite this page or save it in some way so you can come back to this later, as I will put some time into helping you guys in this article. Also, please comment to keep this post bumped so people can see it! :) Sprite Editing Anways, ''when you're changing a sprite for a character, it will affect the same sprite on all stages, so you don't need to edit it on each and every stage. ''This does, however, only count with P1 and P2 seperately. This means that you still need to edit P2 as well. Editing for example the P1 Mario sprite won't affect the P2 Mario sprite :) Events Transffer between Frames Then, we have the events. Events in the stages won't transffer over to other stages. So what do you do, you ask? Well, you can do like I do: ''If you make an edit to, say, Mushroom Plains and want the same event changes in Platform Castle, you delete all events in Platform Castle, and simply copy all events from the Mushroom Plains frame over to the Platform Castle frame. ''However! You must be careful. You don't need to delete the "Music" group on the events, because you want to keep the music. Also, some stages have events for unlockable characters. You will understand that copying that to another stage will cause problems. So you need to keep these events, don't delete them. Yes, it's hard to explain, but hope you understand. Also, when copying the events over to another frame that has an unlockable character event (Again, say you copy the events from Mushroom Plains to Platform Castle), you should also check the "Intro/Ko" group, and change the events that include a "Unlocked_X" value (x is any number). Here's an example: You've made some changes in the events in Mushroom Plains and you don't want to redo all of those in the Platform Castle events, yeah? Well, then you go to Platform Castle, delte ALL events in there, EXCEPT for the Music Group and one of the top events that include an "unlocked_x" value. You don't delete this because you want to keep this event, because this event is used when you unlock a character on this stage. If you delete this, it will cause troubles. Now, copy all events from the Mushroom Plains stage, except the Music group and this top "Unlocked_x" condition. Paste them into Platform Castle. Now, things SHOULD be good to go, but go into the "Intro/Ko" group. There are a few events there that also include this "Unlocked_x" value. You basically want to change this to make it match with the Global Value on the top of the coding. So, I can't remember what value is used for the unlockable character in Platform Castle, but let's say it's "Unlocked_2" (unlockable character 2). If this is used in this stage, then you must change the value in the "Intro/Ko" group to "Unlocked_2" as well. Hope you understand it! :) Also, these "Unlocked_X" values: When it's 0, it means the character isn't unlocked. If it's 1, it means he is unlocked. If it's 0.5, it means you're currently fighting him and unlocking him. Character Hitboxes and Damage for Attacks Now! Here's short about the characters. Their hitboxes are the animations themselves. You will see in the "Hurt" event group of P1, P2 and CPU that you can decide when the hitbox start and end. You do this by writing when the animation will damage the other player. You will see, for example, that an animation will do damage if its animation frame is greater than 0 (which is the first frame) and lower than 3 (which is the 4th frame). This way you can control how long the hitbox last. You also control the damage they give in these events, as well as their knockback. Good luck!! Category:Blog posts